


rise up free and easy

by notquiteaghost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I'm sure there are droids who use different pronouns out there. But BB-8 has never asked me to use anything else.” </em>
</p><p>  <em>Finn thinks about that. He knows, in a way Poe doesn't, that you can't always ask. It would certainly never occur to Finn to ask someone to refer to him in some other way (and, huh, he needs to come back to that thought later). </em></p><p> <em>Poe isn't BB-8’s first pilot. Maybe BB-8 asked, before. Maybe the answer that other pilot gave wasn't nearly as open-minded as Poe’s. Not everyone is as nice as Poe.</em></p><p>In which BB-8 is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise up free and easy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2958129#cmt2958129) tfa_kink prompt

“How come everyone uses ‘he’ for BB-8?” 

Poe frowns at Finn - not annoyed or angry, just confused. Finn’s getting better at telling the difference. “That's just what's used? Like how ships are ‘she’, even though they don't have a gender.” 

“But _why_?” 

Poe’s frown changes from the confused kind to the thoughtful kind (Finn can tell because he sticks out his tongue when he's thinking hard). “The first droids were created by a species with only two genders, and they assigned most inanimate objects as male because of a cultural bias.” 

“But droids aren't inanimate.” 

“Well, they were at first. And I guess it just stuck. I’ve never really thought about it.” Poe shrugs. “It doesn't make much sense, I know. A lot of cultural stuff doesn't.” 

“Droids have personalities now, though? They're recognised as sentient beings with rights under New Republic law? Surely they don't all want to be referred to like that.” 

“I'm sure there are droids who use different pronouns out there. But BB-8 has never asked me to use anything else.” 

Finn thinks about that. He knows, in a way Poe doesn't, that you can't always ask. It would certainly never occur to Finn to ask someone to refer to him in some other way (and, huh, he needs to come back to that thought later). 

Poe isn't BB-8’s first pilot. Maybe BB-8 asked, before. Maybe the answer that other pilot gave wasn't nearly as open-minded as Poe’s. Not everyone is as nice as Poe.

“You haven't asked BB-8, have you?” 

Poe blinks. “No?” 

Finn nods, then stands, takes a few moments to stretch. His back is almost good as new, but they've yet to invent a fluid or piece of tech that can stop muscles wasting, and his legs are still getting used to being legs again. He grabs his cane, just in case - they don't hurt too much right now, but he's learnt it's always best to expect the worst when it comes to recovery. 

“I'm gonna ask.” Finn says. “BB-8’s in the hangar, yeah?” 

Poe nods. “Want me to come with?” 

Finn is already shaking his head before he realises how that could hurt Poe. BB-8 is his droid, Poe deserves to present, except… “Not-- Not in a bad way, just I think it might go better with just me? Because I have experience with not having autonomy, and you. Don't. Um.” 

“It's fine.” Poe smiles, the easy, fond smile he only gives to Finn and BB-8. “I don't mind. Let me know how it goes, yeah?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Finn nods, then nods again, then walks out their shared quarters and heads determinedly for the hangar. 

It's late morning on a rest day, so Finn doesn't really pass anyone on his way there - most everyone is probably still asleep. Finn has yet to get the hang of lie-ins - and the hangar is similarly deserted.

Deserted except for Rey and BB-8, tinkering about with the X-Wing that was so heavily damaged during a recent patrol that it's basically been rebuilt from scratch. Rey is sort of invested. Finn can relate.

“Hey!” Finn calls as he gets close, warmth blooming through his chest when they both immediately look up and grin at him.

“Finn!” Rey jumps down off the hood of the X-Wing and pulls him into a hug. She smells like machinery and caf, the way she always does. “I thought you were spending today with Poe?” 

“I wanted to talk to BB-8.” 

Rey looks at him curiously, while BB-8 trills a series of excited beeps. Finn grins and walks away from the X-Wing, beckoning for the droid to follow him.

When they reach the benches set into the wall, far enough away that Rey won't overhear - not that Finn thinks she'd listen to a private conversation, but they're the only thing making noise in the hangar and it makes it hard not to eavesdrop - Finn sits down, pulls out the translation pad from his jacket pocket and says, “So, me and Poe were talking about gender.” 

BB-8 makes a whirring noise the pad doesn't bother to translate, the droid equivalent of a ‘yes, I'm listening’ hum.

“And I asked why everyone always uses ‘he’ for droids, and he said that it's just what everyone does, and also that he's never asked how you want to be referred to. Just because it never occurred to him, I think - he said you never asked for anything different, but I know that doesn't mean anything.” Finn pauses, gives BB-8 a chance to reply, but the droid stays quiet, so he keeps talking. “So, this is me, asking if you want anything different. Because you can have something different. We're very big on personal autonomy here.” 

There's a long pause. Finn waits patiently, trying not to pressure BB-8. This stuff is hard, and he knows that better than anyone.

[`There is a protocol.`] BB-8 whistles hesitantly, eventually.

“But it wasn't written by droids, right? And I've been reliably informed that you get the final say on you. You, not anyone else. Especially someone who lived years and years ago and isn't even the same species as you.” 

Another long pause. BB-8 starts to roll back and forth anxiously.

[`...She. I am a she.`] She chirps, eventually, as nervous and tentative as Finn’s ever heard her.

“Great!” Finn says, beaming. “Really, that's so great, that's incredibly cool. Can I tell Poe? He asked me to let him know what you said. He wanted to come with, actually, but I didn't think that was such a good idea.” 

[`Friend-Poe is very confident.`] BB-8 says. [`This is not always useful.`]

“He’ll gender you however you ask him to, I'm positive he will, but you don't have to tell him.” 

[`I will tell Friend-Poe.`] BB-8 beeps, immediately. [`And Friend-Rey. All others may know, but Friend-Poe and Friend-Rey I will tell.`]

“‘Course, buddy. Want me there with you?” 

BB-8 nods, then sets off back towards the X-Wing Rey is once again absorbed in. Finn follows her, at a slower pace. His legs are starting to seriously ache.

[`Friend-Rey! Friend-Rey!`]

Rey looks up from the guts of the ship she's currently elbow-deep in. “Everything okay?” 

“BB-8 has something to tell you.” 

Rey turns her full attention to the droid, who's now sat at her feet. “Yeah, BB?” 

[`I am a she.`] 

“Not a he?” Rey asks, but not judgemental-like, just confirming she understands what BB-8 means. BB-8 whistles an affirmative, and Rey grins. “Cool. Always good to have more girls.” 

BB-8 makes a happy chirping noise Finn's pad translates as [`:D`].

“Wanna come with us to tell Poe?” 

“Nah. I wanna finish up here before I forget what I'm trying to do.” 

Finn and BB-8 both nod, and they leave the hangar together.

There are people about, now. Still not as many as a non-rest day, but enough that they stop to talk to two different people, Sienna who's teaching Finn how to knit and Jaul who wants to recommend Finn a place to get canes. Finn would happily stand around and talk for hours (well, he'll have to sit down soon, but that's beside the point), but BB-8 is radiating impatience incredibly well for a droid without any kind of facial structure, so they don't stick around too long.

Poe is still in his and Finn's quarters, sat up against the wall on his bed with a holo, which is good. Finn sat down on his bed immediately after entering the room and he is in no hurry to get up again any time soon. 

“BB-8 has something to tell you.” Finn says, after the silence stretches out for a couple of minutes. He guesses BB-8 still needs some back-up, despite her earlier impatience.

“Yeah?” Poe says, his full attention on BB-8.

BB-8 rolls back and forth slightly, and doesn't say anything for a long moment, before chirping out, [`I am a she not a he don't use he I do not want to be called he ever again`] all in a rush, so quick it takes Finn's pad a good minute to translate.

“I won't call you anything except what you tell me to, and I'll punch anyone who doesn't do the same.” 

[`Your tendency towards violence as a solution is unadvisable and you should cease.`] BB-8 says, the way she always does when Poe talks about punching people.

Poe smiles that fond smile, then turns serious. “I'm incredibly sorry I never asked, Beebs. It was a terrible assumption to make. I didn't know better, but that's no excuse, and I'll try my best to never do anything like this again.” 

BB-8 chirps her smiley face chirp and headbutts Poe's knee, the only part of him close enough to the edge of the bed for her to reach. Poe grins down at her.

“So, we're good?” 

[`I have no negative emotions towards you, Friend-Poe`], BB-8 chirps. [`You remain my favourite human.`]

“Good.” Poe says, grin widening. “I worked hard for that title, you know.” 

[`I do know.`] BB-8 headbutts Poe again, then headbutts Finn’s thigh (gently, which Finn appreciates). [`I am going to rejoin Rey in fixing our T-70 now.`] She pauses just before the door, adding [`Thank you, Friend-Finn.`]

“Oh, uh. You’re welcome?”

BB-8 whistles a pleased trill, and rolls out the room. The door swooshes shut behind her, and Poe turns to face Finn. “I owe you one.”

“What? No you don’t.”

“Yeah, I do. It would never have occurred to me to ask.”

Finn feels his face heat and drops his gaze to the floor. “It really wasn’t anything.”

“I think BB-8 would disagree.”

“Okay, okay, you owe me one, fine. Were you watching that holovid Jess was talking about the other day, when we came in? Can we talk about that? Please?”

Poe huffs a laugh, but obligingly changes the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://notquiteaghost.tumblr.com) on tumblr. if you liked this fic, please [click my pokefarm eggs](http://pokefarm.com/user/notquiteaghost).


End file.
